ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
School Dazed
School Dazed is the second episode of the first season of The Phoenix Defenders. Summary The Phoenix Defenders are trying to survive their first day of school as they face crazy teachers. Quotes Katelyn: Aeolus! Where were you yesterday! You promised to hold my bags for me at the mall! You know how much shopping i missed! Aeolus Rowan:How much, Katelyn? Katelyn: 15 minutes! My 6 hours of shopping was ruined by you, you bumbling baboon! Aeolus Rowan:How can i make it up to you? Katelyn You can come to the mall with me today! Ramone and I are going shopping! Aeolus Rowan:Who's Ramone? Oh. is he your stylist or is he that guy from homeroom? Katelyn: He's both. Now i heard rumors saying that you have certain feelings towards Crashna? I don't want you flirting with her! Aeolus Rowan: (mentally while rolling his eyes)Like you don't flirt with a million guys. (not mentally) I wish i would but i was never your boyfriend...so...no. * Miss Yepp: Alright class! Now that you are all seated- (sighs) What is it now Katelyn? Katelyn:(dramatically) Miss Yepp, i sort of like...BROKE MY NAIL! The other cheerleaders gasped in shock Miss Yepp: And what has that got to do with today's lesson? Katelyn: Miss Yepp! It's a serious cosmetic disaster! Can you call 911? Miss Yepp: Whatever...I won't give you detention as today is the first day back. Katelyn: But- Miss Yepp: No buts! All of you take out your exercise books! * Mr. Tatum: (shouted) Do you think you are being funny, maggot?! When i ask you a question, I expect you to answer it. Now do it! Trent McGuire: No sir, i wasn't trying to be funny. Mr. Tatum: What's your name, maggot? Trent McGuire: Trent. Mr. Tatum: Trent what? Trent McGuire: Trent Leslie. Mr. Tatum: Trent Leslie what? Trent Leslie McGuire. Mr. Tatum: Well McGuire, I'm watching you. You might want to be more careful in the future. Trent McGuire: Yes sir. Mr. Tatum: Let me get one thing straight with all of you, I'm the boss of you. While you are in this classroom, you will do as i say when i say it. First of all, don't talk unless i address you. Second, raise your hand. Third, stay in your seat and complete all of your assignments. Fourth, you have to ask my permission before you do anything. Follow those rules and we'll get along just fine. * Sera Hernandez: (whispers)What are you going to do about it then? Trent McGuire: Cut it out. Quit it. I SAID STOP IT! Mr. Tatum: McGuire! What did i just get through telling you maggots? Trent McGuire: But sir, Sera- Mr. Tatum: Quiet! I did not give you permission to talk McGuire! Trent McGuire: Uh, yeah you did! You asked me a question! Earlier you almost but my head off for not answering and now you're telling me to shut up! Make up your freaking mind already! Mr. Tatum: Front of the class! NOW! steered Trent to the front) Drop and give me fifty! Trent McGuire: Huh? Mr. Tatum: You heard me boy! Fifty push ups! NOW! Bewildered, Trent dropped to the floor and did fifty push ups. Transcript Melanie:Skye, are you almost ready? Skye Rowan:Yeah. moved to walk past her but Melanie stopped her with a hand on Skye's chest)What? Melanie:You're wearing...that? Skye Rowan:Um, yes? What's wrong with it? Melanie let out an exaggerated groan and face palmed. Melanie:You can't wear that, Skye. Skye Rowan:And why not? Melanie:Because you just can't! (walks over to Skye's closet and throwing the door open)It's your first day back in school. This is your only chance to make a first good impression and i'm not going to let my only stepsister ruin it. Wear your glasses today. YOU KNOW WHAT MR. STEPS! I WILL GET YOU! SERIOUSLY! WATCH OUT! I CURSE YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. YOU AND YOUR EVIL SPAWNS WILL FEEL MY WRATH !THIS HOUSE WILL FEEL IT AS WELL! MR. HOUSE, I'M COMING FOR YOU! BRING IT ON! I DON'T NEED YOUR SASS! WHAT WAS THAT? YOUR SHAKING IN YOUR RUSTY OLD TERRAIN OR WHATEVER? YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! Let's just say the psychiatrist was busy for the next 2 weeks. Sera Hernandez: (whispers)What are you going to do about it then? Trent McGuire: Cut it out. (turned around) Another spitball found it way into Trent's hair and he shook it out. There were a few sniggers from the back of the room. Mr. Tatum turned around and glared and the room fell silent again. Once the teacher's back was turned, Trent turned around to face Sera. Trent McGuire: (angrily)Quit it. (another spitball found its way into his hair, causing him to stand up to face Sera so suddenly, that he upset his chair) I SAID STOP IT! Mr. Tatum: McGuire! What did i just get through telling you maggots? Trent McGuire: But sir, Sera- Mr. Tatum: Quiet! I did not give you permission to talk McGuire! Trent McGuire: Uh, yeah you did! You asked me a question! Earlier you almost bit my head off for not answering and now you're telling me to shut up! Make up your freaking mind already! Mr. Tatum: Front of the class! NOW! steered Trent to the front) Drop and give me fifty! Trent McGuire: Huh? Mr. Tatum: You heard me boy! Fifty push ups! NOW! Bewildered, Trent dropped to the floor and did fifty push ups. Ezekiel Sanders:Who in their right mind signed me up for art class? Mr.Flora:Hello class! My name is Mr. Flora! (walks towards Ezekiel and then leaned against his desk)And my, don't you look lovely today! (winks at Ezekiel, which he groans uncomfortably) Ezekiel Sanders:Oh man. Category:Episodes